The Game
by Nauss
Summary: Parfois, Sherlock est trop impoli avec le reste du monde pour que John continue de le tolérer. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! - Joyeux anniversaire ma Clélia !


**Dear Clélia,**

 **Plein d'amour, plein de câlins, de la joie pour toi et tes proches, des aventures dans la vraie vie et fanfictionnelles, et des rencontres riches et heureuses.**

 **Cette fic est pour toi ! J'y ai glissé deux-trois trucs parce que tu es toi et tu aimes certaines choses ;p**

* * *

Merci à **Elie** de mon coeur, pour ta bêta comme toujours parfaite. **  
**

Merci à **odea, Eurus2, Elie, Almayen, Electre, Mana2702** et **Louisevln** pour vos reviews sur _Saving Sherlock Holmes_ , et à **Louise** et **Mirzy** pour vos reviews sur _Là où se rencontrent les étoiles_ !

Merci à **Moony's world** pour tes favoritages du _Goût métallique de John Watson, Toucher le fond, Le tueur, le fleuriste et le limier, Bonjour John, Je ne comptais pas revenir_ , et _Mascarades_ ; merci à Zelda pour ton favoritage de SSH, et à... **P4P1220N 823U** pour ton favoritage de Cicatrice et fascination, et es-tu un robot ou es-tu réelle ? x)

Je prends un retard terrible dans les réponses aux reviews, déjà, mais ça viendra, promis ! ;)

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

The Game

.

C'était la victoire parfaite. Le succès total. Il avait encore gagné !

L'adrénaline était à son comble, il sentait les traits de son visage tirés en un… Oui, un _sourire_ très satisfait de soi en toute spontanéité, le genre qui hérissait singulièrement John, et Sherlock n'en avait absolument rien à faire, parce que ce que le médecin aimait ou non était son problème, pas le sien, merci bien.

Le détective dansa presque littéralement jusqu'en haut des marches pour atteindre leur étage du 221B. Il avait l'impression de voler, il avait l'impression d'en être à son cinquième rail de coke, il avait l'impression que le monde était à ses pieds – et c'était parfaitement vrai, le monde était à ses pieds : les malfrats, même les plus intelligents, ne pouvaient rien contre lui ; il avait montré à Lestrade et sa bande de joyeux incapables – particulièrement sombres, ce soir, pauvres bougres empâtés dans leur ignorance et inutilité – qu'il pouvait régler seul toute cette affaire ; il avait montré à l'univers, une bonne fois pour toute, qu'on ne trompait pas le grand et prestigieux Sherlock Holmes et que les êtres humains de cette planète n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir – tant que lui-même pouvait continuer de faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait.

Il était profondément occupé à tourner en rond à une vélocité vertigineuse dans le salon pour réfléchir à sa prochaine occupation – cette énergie post-résolution d'enquête le consumait toujours presque autant que l'ennui pré-mortel _d'absence_ d'enquête, mais en plus addictive – et, secrètement, pour profiter de la sensation de son manteau qui tourbillonnait dans le sillage de ses pas vifs, quand les grognements de John qui montait les marches à son tour lui parvinrent à travers un voile de distraction raisonnablement indifférente.

 _John_. John n'était pas satisfait. John était en colère.

John était _pénible._

Sherlock décida alors que sa prochaine occupation serait de se laisser tomber avec grâce et nombre mouvements superfétatoires sur le canapé, tout en s'enveloppant élégamment dans son manteau et sa condescendance face à tout reproche que John aurait à lui faire. Quoi que ce soit cette fois, c'était apparemment suffisamment important, selon les critères totalement arbitraires du médecin, pour leur gâcher à tous les deux la joie d'avoir résolu une enquête transcendante. John s'était déjà gâché sa propre joie, manifestement ; Sherlock, lui, utiliserait sa cap… hum, son manteau comme bouclier face à ses mauvaises ondes d'individu plein de pensées prosaïques telles que _« Et la famille de la victime ? », « C'est un meurtre, pas un goûter d'anniversaire ! »_ ou _« C'est pas le moment, Sherlock… »_

Malheureusement, les manteaux – et Sherlock suspectait que ce serait le cas également s'il possédait bien une cape – se révélaient être des artefacts prodigieusement décevants lorsqu'on les utilisait comme substituts à des bouchons d'oreille. Rien, donc, ne lui épargna la voix grondante de John :

« Pour la centième fois, Sherlock : appelle Molly et excuse-toi. Mieux, va la _voir_ et excuse-toi. Maintenant. Tu as été infect.

Ah. Oui. Molly. C'était de ces deux syllabes que John le poursuivait depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la morgue. Accompagnés des mots _Excuse-toi_. Oh, grand Dieu, John y croyait-il réellement ? Mieux valait ne pas lui répondre, sous peine de lui demander comment il pouvait être assez stupide pour exiger de lui une telle ignominie, ce qui arrangeait franchement trop rarement l'humeur massacrante d'un John Watson En Puissance.

– _Va. T'excuser. Sherlock._

Et toutes les harmoniques à frissons dans les ordres émis par cette voix de Capitaine-Watson-du-Fifth-Northumberland-Fusiliers n'y changeraient rien. Elles auraient pu avoir un impact dans un tout autre domaine, mais Sherlock avait déjà établi dans l'attitude corporelle dudit capitaine que lui-même était le seul intéressé par cette pensée…

Digression.

– Je n'irai pas m'excuser, John. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher de plus que d'habitude.

– Tu l'as fait _pleurer_. Comment tu peux être si insensible ?

– En ne m'intéressant pas aux personnes inintéressantes. Tu devrais essayer, tu verrais sans doute combien la vie est rendue plus satisfaisante ainsi. C'est une simple question de choix.

– Merci, monsieur le robot. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'interrupteur. Mais je vais chercher, ça me permettra sans doute de me débarrasser de l'idée que je dois continuer à vivre avec un colocataire insupportable et irritant.

Sherlock, qui fixait le plafond avec intensité depuis que son dos avait agréablement atterri, selon ses estimations parfaites, sur les coussins du canapé, envoya un rapide regard en coin au médecin qui, de toute cette force qui le composait, s'était planté au milieu du salon et le toisait avec colère, les mains sur les hanches. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais Sherlock s'accordait le maléfice du doute : John Watson lui était parfois douloureusement indéductible. C'était encore une fois _pénible_ de sa part _._ Dans l'immédiat, en tout cas, son colocataire n'avait pas l'air sur le point de le quitter. Tout allait bien, donc.

– Tu ne vas pas t'excuser, » lâcha finalement l'homme à voix haute et Sherlock s'abstint de le gratifier d'un renforçateur positif pour qu'il continue de se montrer si observateur.

À la place, il lui offrit toute son indifférence désinvolte, et John s'exila après un grognement irrité dans sa chambre.

Sherlock avait gagné cette partie.

.

Du moins le croyait-il.

John était _vraiment_ énervé, cette fois. Que Sherlock l'insulte sans faire exprès, c'était une chose. Qu'il le rabaisse, qu'il marche sur sa dignité avec la délicatesse propre au quatre roues motrices d'un chasseur sur une petite plante des champs, c'était un fait communément admis et accepté dans la maisonnée, voire un _sine qua non_. Mais _Molly…_ La jeune femme était un exemple de professionnalisme, un sacré caractère, une intelligence vive et un humour pince-sans-rire délicieusement piquant… jusqu'à ce que Sherlock apparaisse dans son champ de vision. Comme si le détective, sultan des cons à ses heures perdues, absorbait sans même s'en rendre compte toutes les capacités à briller de cette femme pour l'effacer en permanence par sa présence, même aux yeux des autres. C'était un drame, et John se demandait honnêtement _pourquoi_ Molly était attiré par le plus grand crétin du monde alors qu'elle avait une armée d'hommes à ses pieds – littéralement, puisqu'elle bossait plus ou moins sur le campus de médecine militaire de Londres.

John était vraiment énervé, et il le resta plusieurs jours. Sherlock avait le droit d'écraser les mauvaises herbes comme lui de ses gros sabots. Pas de souci, il repousserait ailleurs sans le moindre problème. Mais réduire à un néant de larmes une fleur belle et piquante comme Molly sans même lui prêter le quart de l'attention qu'elle méritait, c'était absolument interdit.

Sherlock l'ignora tout autant qu'il l'ignorait, pendant ces trois jours de guerre froide. Mais John savait reconnaître les vibrations du détective. Il sentait quand toutes les cellules de son colocataire de génie étaient tournées dans sa direction pour tenter de lire son humeur. Sherlock s'ennuyait, Sherlock s'inquiétait, et c'était parfait. Mais pas suffisant. Non. La Punition par l'Ignorance, c'était le traitement que John lui réservait quand il était lui-même froissé.

Le coup de grâce, celui qui arborait virtuellement la mention _Pour Molly_ en lettres d'or _,_ il le porta chevaleresquement le soir du troisième jour.

C'était une bêtise, quelque chose dont on lui avait parlé quand il était étudiant. Un ami – Steve, peut-être ? Ou Mike ? Il faudrait qu'il lui demande un jour – lui avait appris l'existence d'un… défi. Un défi qui ne pourrait que plaire à Sherlock. John n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ledit défi lui était revenu en mémoire alors qu'il n'y avait plus pensé depuis des années, mais c'était dans ses pensées en cet instant, et Sherlock était prodigieusement engoncé dans son activité de mimer l'indifférence depuis le canapé qu'il avait à peine quitté en trois jours, toutes ses vibrisses virtuelles en réalité tendues vers John.

Ce dernier eut presque l'impression de sentir lesdites vibrisses se redresser comme des serpents du désert, dans l'expectative, quand il ouvrit la bouche.

« Sherlock, tu connais le Jeu ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, d'abord. Puis :

– Le jeu ? répéta Sherlock de son ton méprisant, celui qu'il utilisait toujours quand il tentait de cacher le fait qu'il venait de faire un rapide tour d'horizon de son Palais Mental et qu'il ne voulait pas admettre que, eh bien, non, il ne connaissait pas.

– Ouais. Le Jeu. Dans les années quatre-vingt-dix, y'a apparemment eu deux types qui ont raté leur dernier train à Londres, et ils ont dû passer la nuit sur le quai à attendre le premier train du lendemain. Ils ont inventé un jeu pour passer le temps : le premier qui pensait à leur situation avait perdu.

– Ridicule, diagnostiqua Sherlock.

– Peut-être, mais ça a donné naissance à un jeu. Je me demande si tu peux gagner.

– Évidemment que je peux gagner.

– Je t'explique les règles, peut-être ?

– Si tu n'as vraiment que ça à faire… grogna le détective, et John en rit intérieurement parce que, en vérité, celui qui n'avait que ça à faire et désespérait d'obtenir un peu d'attention, c'était bien Sherlock, pas lui.

– Bien. Le but du jeu, c'est de ne pas penser au jeu. À partir du moment où tu y as pensé, tu as perdu.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'étira entre eux. Il s'étira autant que le sourire diabolique que John sentait naître sur son visage alors qu'il observait à la dérobée les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire soudain tendue de Sherlock.

Ce dernier se redressa dans le canapé, se mit en position assise et darda son regard bleu plissé sur John, l'air déchiré entre l'irritation et la réflexion.

– Il faut que je n'y pense pas à partir de quand ?

– Il faut ne pas y avoir pensé tout court. Il n'y a pas de point de départ.

– Tu veux dire qu'à partir du moment où j'y ai pensé à un moment parce que _tu_ m'en as parlé… ?

– Oui.

– Mais… ça…

 _Oh, oui Sherlock, comme ça, continue de réfléchir comme ça, j'aime tellement voir ça, c'est tellement bon !  
_

Sherlock eut l'air de prendre conscience du sourire maléfique de John. Il resta bouche bée une seconde.

– Ce jeu n'existe pas, affirma-t-il ensuite avec force.

– Oh, si. Et quand bien même il n'aurait pas existé avant, il existerait maintenant que j'en ai énoncé le concept. Il n'y a pas un département de contrôle de la naissance des jeux dans le gouvernement.

– Mais… je… C'est _impossible_ de gagner !

– Bien sûr que si. Je suis certain que tu croises chaque jour des tas de personnes qui sont toujours en train de gagner.

– Mais elles ne le savent pas ! Elles gagnent parce qu'elles ne savent pas qu'elles gagnent ! Elle ne savent même pas qu'elles _jouent !_ Ça n'a pas de sens.

– Elles gagnent, néanmoins. Alors que toi, tu as perdu.

– John, ça ne peut pas exister. Un jeu auquel on perd automatiquement à partir du moment où on apprend qu'il existe et qu'on gagne en restant dans l'ignorance n'est pas un jeu qui peut exister. Quel est l'intérêt d'un tel jeu ? Je refuse de croire en son existence.

– Et pourtant…

John était ravi. Il y avait tout : le regard plissé et un peu fou qui prouvait que le cerveau, derrière, était pris d'une agitation frénétique, occupé tout à la fois à essayer de comprendre le concept, de le retourner dans tous les sens pour trouver la faille qui lui permettrait de dire _« Ah ah ! En fait je peux gagner, regarde ! »_ , d'admettre qu'il avait perdu, de maudire les crétins qui avaient inventé un tel jeu et de haïr méthodiquement tous les individus sur cette planète qui gagnaient le Jeu en cet instant précis _sans même le savoir_.

Il y eut au moins cinq bonnes minutes de bug pendant lesquelles Sherlock répéta plusieurs fois, comme si cela pouvait changer quoi que ce fût :

– Je n'ai jamais _d_ _écidé_ de jouer à ce jeu. Je ne peux pas avoir perdu si je n'y ai pas joué. Je refuse d'avoir pu perdre sans avoir décidé de jouer.

Pendant ce laps de temps où la bande-son de Sherlock était bloquée en mode « Mais je veux pas ! » pendant que son cerveau bégayait face au concept de « T'as pas le choix, mec », John s'attela magnanimement à la tâche de leur préparer une tasse de thé à tous les deux, soudain plus du tout irrité contre Sherlock mais profondément diverti. Puis Sherlock déclara avec ce qu'il espérait sans doute être toute la force de sa conviction :

– Toi aussi, tu as perdu aussi !

– Oui. Bien sûr. Ça fait des années.

– Tu as vécu comme perdant pendant beaucoup plus de temps que moi, claqua sa voix avec ces accents snobs qui auraient pu se traduire par « Na d'abord ! » en langage courant.

– Effectivement. Mais tu sais où est la différence ? répondit John sur le ton de la confidence, en combattant l'envie de son sourire diabolique de s'incruster à nouveau sur sa face.

– Dis-moi, souffla le détective, espérant sans doute trouver là le moyen de _gagner_ malgré tout.

– Moi, ça ne me dérange pas de perdre. »

Et il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer à nouveau après ça, alors que Sherlock le dévisageait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. L'expression de trahison qu'il arborait aurait pu mener John à se sentir légèrement mal si ce n'était pas la même que son détective affichait à chaque fois que le médecin ne faisait rien que reconnaître à voix haute l'existence de Mycroft quelque part dans le monde.

Sherlock se leva finalement, passa deux mains frustrées dans ses cheveux fous, s'éloigna de deux pas, se retourna comme pour lui dire quelque chose, puis se détourna brusquement avec irritation pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

John éclata de rire.

* * *

« Tu as perdu. Juste au cas où tu aurais oublié.

– La ferme. »

John sourit dans sa tasse de café en voyant Sherlock lui envoyer un regard assassin depuis la table de la cuisine où il disséquait un globe oculaire de bœuf.

* * *

« Je te hais de m'avoir parlé de ce jeu ! »

La voix tonitruante lui parvint des toilettes où Sherlock se trouvait et sur la porte desquels John avait accroché un papier qui stipulait : _Commémorons tous ce 12 septembre 2012 où Sherlock a découvert le jeu, y perdant ainsi de façon regrettée._

Oui, John y prenait peut-être un peu trop de plaisir. Mais c'était absolument magnifique d'opposer la puissance du cerveau logique du détective et celle de ce paradoxe formidable en forme de Jeu.

* * *

« Eh, Sherlock, tu te souviens du Jeu ?

Ils étaient penchés sur un cadavre, cette fois-là.

– Vraiment, John ? Ici ? lui renvoya Sherlock sans même le regarder.

– Comme si ça te posait un problème moral. Ça m'étonne que tu t'en souviennes, en fait. Du Jeu. Tu sais, tu peux plus ou moins reprendre la partie en arrêtant d'y penser le plus longtemps possible.

– Tu veux dire quand mon colocataire m'accorde dix minutes de suite sans se sentir obligé de me rappeler son existence ? répliqua le détective en faisant les poches de l'homme étendu entre eux et en observant le ticket de métro qu'il venait d'y prélever.

– Sans doute. Ce serait bien de réussir à trouver l'interrupteur pour ne plus être intéressé par les gens intéressants aussi, hein ? »

Sherlock lui lança un petit regard, à ce moment-là. Comme s'il comprenait quelque chose.

* * *

« Et sinon, tu t'en es remis ou toujours pas ?

– John, ça devient ridicule.

Ce n'était pas faux. Le médecin en était parfaitement conscient. Mais c'était encore plus amusant de continuer. Il n'avait jamais trouvé quelque chose qui faisait bégayer le cerveau de Sherlock pendant si longtemps. Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et, même si le détective avait réussi à réduire les expressions visibles de sa contrariété et de son impossibilité à accepter l'existence du jeu autant que d'y avoir perdu, le simple fait qu'il ne soit pas parvenu à l'effacer de sa mémoire était un signe d'agacement suffisant pour le plaisir de John.

– Tu sais que ça ne me pose plus de problème, reprit le détective qui était en train de retourner le salon du 221B pour trouver Dieu savait quoi pendant que John, assis sur le fauteuil et conscient des objets que Sherlock balançait dans son dos sans beaucoup d'attention et qui lui frôlaient l'oreille, lisait tranquillement. J'ai fait la paix avec l'idée que… que je ne peux pas gagner.

Il y avait cette inflexion de voix, juste là, et le tic que John lui devina sous l'œil. Eux disaient qu'il n'avait certainement pas fait la paix avec ça.

– Bien sûr, » répondit John en souriant sereinement alors qu'un canard en plastique désespéré effectuait un vol plané spectaculaire à quelques centimètres au-dessus de son crâne pour s'écraser avec un _poc_ fataliste dans la cheminée éteinte.

* * *

Ils avaient réussi. Une fois encore, le succès était complet, Lestrade était un crétin, Sally une mégère, Anderson un abruti et le monde ne pouvait rien contre Sherlock Holmes.

Et John était _pénible._ Une fois encore. Pourquoi encore ? Pourquoi le médecin ne pouvait-il jamais se contenter d'être heureux pour les choses qui comblaient les gens dignes d'intérêt ? Comme de courser deux criminels pendant dix minutes jusqu'à les acculer dans une impasse et se cacher hors d'haleine derrière des bennes heureusement pleines, le temps que les malfrats franchement stupides et _armés_ vident leurs pistolets dans le néant jusqu'à ne plus avoir de munitions – oui, bon, l'affaire avait été intéressante ; les meurtriers étaient définitivement bêtes, eux.

Quand John entra à son tour dans le salon, il y avait bien cette rougeur sur ses joues, cette étincelle dans ses yeux, cette aura qui émanait de lui et signifiait _« Il y a eu du danger, j'aime le danger_ _ **.**_ _V_ _ous menacez mon colocataire avec des armes à feu ? Attendez de voir ce que ça fait quand je vous tombe dessus. »_ Il leur était tombé dessus. Sherlock s'était contenté de regarder parce que… eh bien, John n'avait certainement pas besoin d'aide. Le détective aimait bien être un public pour cet homme qui n'en avait pas besoin, parfois.

Mais même si les signes de l'adrénaline étaient bien présents, ceux du mécontentement se manifestaient clairement, eux aussi.

« Appelle Lestrade et excuse-toi.

– John, pas ce refrain... Ne revenons pas à ce sujet si récuremment irritant, tu veux bien ?

– Certainement pas, que je veux. Tu appelles Lestrade maintenant.

Sherlock avait soupiré. Il avait déjà fait le coup de l'effondrement à son avantage dans un tourbillonnement de laine bouillie sur le canapé, la dernière fois, alors il opta pour l'arrachage faussement rageur de son écharpe et de son manteau pour les balancer – dans un beau mouvement de tissu, toujours, c'était sa griffe – à la patère où, grâce à des années d'entraînement, ils atterrirent plus ou moins correctement sur un crochet.

John avait suivi le mouvement des yeux avant de les lever au ciel. Puis il s'était tourné vers Sherlock et _ce_ sourire, cet _horrible_ sourire que Sherlock ne lui connaissait pas avant le mois précédent, vint s'accrocher à sa face.

Alors, petit un, Sherlock se rappela qu'il avait perdu, et que ça faisait au moins une heure qu'il n'y avait plus pensé.

Petit deux, il coupa à toute hâte le « Sherlock, est-ce que tu connais l'expérience du… » qui sortait d'une voix machiavélique de la bouche de ce médecin du mal, en attrapant son portable et en sortant de la pièce.

John le suivit, curieux et _silencieux_ , puis satisfait quand l'appareil collé à l'oreille du génie lui permit d'entendre un diffus :

– Sherlock ?

La voix de Lestrade était tendue, contrariée, et Sherlock inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer, pour la première fois ou presque, dans ces mots qu'il ne savait en gros pas prononcer.

– Je suis désolé. Vous n'êtes pas un abruti avec des miettes de pudding rassis à la place des cellules nerveuses.

Ce devait être dur et grinçant et sonner affreusement mal, s'accorder d'une façon terrible avec sa voix qui, il en était certain, n'était pas faite pour prononcer tous ces phonèmes dans cet ordre précis avec une congruence d'honnêteté. Mais Lestrade, après un temps de surprise que le détective estima prodigieusement trop long, répondit :

– Oh. Eh bien… Ça fait plaisir de l'entendre. Merci pour l'enquête de ce soir.

– Mh, grogna Sherlock à l'appareil, envoyant un regard assassin à John et tentant de le garder comme tel alors que le visage du médecin n'affichait absolument pas, comme il s'y était attendu, un sourire victorieux et narquois, mais un contentement pur et une fierté indicible qui compromirent franchement sa capacité à le haïr aussi assidûment qu'il eût dû le faire.

– Et remercie John de ma part, aussi, ricana Lestrade avant de raccrocher.

– Tu l'as entendu, dit Sherlock à l'attention de John qui hocha la tête sans se départir de son immense sourire. Satisfait ?

– Plutôt, répondit le médecin en tentant de réduire la joie sur son visage au niveau de décence toléré au 221B pour tous les habitants sauf Sherlock, qui refusait de se sentir concerné par les seuils de quoi que ce fût qu'il mettait en place.

– C'est bien pour ça que tu m'as parlé du Jeu, n'est-ce pas ? accusa-t-il. Parce que tu voulais me punir de ne pas m'être excusé auprès de Molly ?

– Exactement. Je suis enchanté de découvrir que j'ai une marge de manœuvre.

– Tu n'as _aucune_ marge de manœuvre en ce qui me concerne, grinça le détective.

– Non. Absolument aucune. Nous ne venons pas de le voir à l'instant.

– Cet appel était une impulsion totalement personnelle. Ne te sens pas concerné par tout ce que je peux faire à un moment ou à un autre de ma vie.

– Tout à fait. Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Eh, Sherlock, est-ce que tu connais l'expérience du ba…

– LA FERME. »

Le détective se détourna brutalement de ce crétin de médecin qui se croyait drôle, et s'éloigna vers sa chambre en tapant des pieds pour ne pas entendre l'éclat de rire de John qui le suivait.

Il l'entendit quand même quand il claqua la porte.

Non, il ne laisserait pas John jouer une nouvelle fois avec son cerveau. Certainement pas.

Et, zut, il était où, ce fameux interrupteur pour cesser de s'intéresser aux personnes intéressantes ?

.

FIN

* * *

 **Qu'on soit bien clair, vous avez perdu aussi ;)**

 **Le Jeu existe (j'imagine qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous le connaissent, bande de rôdeurs des internets), vous pourrez en savoir plus sur la page wikipedia qui lui est dédiée. J'ai détesté qu'on m'en parle et perdre dans la foulée, personnellement, et j'ai pensé à Sherlock immédiatement, surtout ;)**

 **Ma Clélia, j'espère que ça t'a plu ! Je t'aime jusqu'aux étoiles :D**

 **Des bisous à toi**

 **Des bisous à tous !**

 **Et rappelez-vous : faites vivre vos fandoms, laissez une trace de votre passage !**

Nauss


End file.
